021715doirmeouet
galactoidArrival GA began pestering taciturnContagion TC at 16:53 -- 04:54 GA: heyyyy meouet 04:54 TC: hello doir 04:54 GA: you remember how i said my daughter is stupid 04:54 GA: and you... maybe got that message just now about the silence? 04:54 TC: oh. Congraṭulaṭions on your success. Iṭ seems your ṭeam is compeṭenṭ afṭer all. 04:55 GA: yeah no see thats kind of the thing 04:55 GA: my team is not, uh, responsible for this? 04:55 TC: Go on. 04:55 GA: lily said she was going to mess with acenia and merrow in order to have sex with jack soon, and i do not know where she is. or acenia. 04:56 GA: so... i think they just had a one night stand akin to nulls one night stand with jack. on deans land. remember that. i think that just happened. 04:56 TC: Ṭhaṭ's unforṭunaṭe. Libby will inṭerfere if Lily geṭs ṭoo ouṭ of hand. She has done iṭ in ṭhe pasṭ. 04:57 GA: sigh 04:57 GA: how do i reeeech these keeeeeeeeds 04:57 GA: i mean everyone just got drunk instead of doing the mission. like just now. that happened. we're in a casino and everyone got drunk. 04:57 GA: even sami. 04:58 TC: Ṭhaṭ seems counṭerproducṭive. 04:59 GA: i had some good ideas, but you said we should be letting them figure it out... but they're gonna lose all their money and be killed by the mafia. 04:59 GA: is it too late to switch teams 05:01 TC: I would welcome you ṭo ṭhis ṭeam. Ryspor is noṭ always able ṭo be presenṭ. However, boṭh of your children are ṭhere and if ṭhey ṭruly going off and... performing cerṭain... acṭions wiṭh Jack, of all ṭwinks, she needs you ṭhere more ṭhan we need you here. 05:03 GA: well, my remark was just a joke, i know i cant leave them. they dont exactly enjoy the stick ive shoved right up my ass lately in performing the whole 'dadly disapproval' thing. 05:03 GA: but its for their... own... good? 05:03 GA: are your kids faring any better? 05:04 TC: I'm quiṭe proud of Kolena so far, ṭhough I'd like ṭo see her ṭake a biṭ more iniṭiaṭive. She's clever. 05:04 TC: Sorser... Well, I don'ṭ ṭhink I'll have ṭo worry abouṭ him much longer. 05:04 TC: Or aṭ leasṭ I hope noṭ. If he survives ṭhis land, I'll eaṭ my crickeṭ collecṭion. 05:05 GA: uh, wow! first off, you have a cricket collection too?? secondly, is... it okay to let our kids die? 05:06 GA: i mean even if lily is like, somehow even stupider than the person who the universe has deemed the stupidest in the world, i still gotta look out for her, i think? 05:07 TC: I have been back and forṭh on ṭhis for a while. Ṭhe compassion ṭhaṭ you humans show ṭo everyone regarding ṭheir life is conṭagious. Ṭhe socieṭy I'm from is noṭ like ṭhaṭ. 05:07 GA: yeah i heard trolls were pretty hardcore 05:07 GA: but ive seen enough sailor moon to know uh, like, love and friendship prevail 05:08 TC: Ṭhose who were weak didn'ṭ make iṭ ouṭ of ṭhe caverns. Ṭhose who were lucky made iṭ a biṭ farṭher. Fools died. Devianṭs were culled. 05:08 GA: sounds a lot like jack's mentality 05:08 TC: I imagine iṭ was noṭ like ṭhaṭ in ṭheir universe. 05:08 GA: yeah they're kinda squishy 05:08 TC: So I don'ṭ know if I can apply iṭ. I am ṭrying ṭo be more undersṭanding when iṭ comes ṭo ṭhose ṭhings. I wanṭ ṭo respecṭ ṭheir culṭure. 05:09 GA: maybe we should have a seminar on this 05:09 GA: 'cultures and you: why that thing youre doing is disrespectful, stop.' 05:09 TC: Buṭ Sorser is ṭruly and honesṭly noṭ essenṭial ṭo ṭhis game. He is a big ṭargeṭ for Jack and I am surprised he's noṭ ṭripped and accidenṭally summoned him. 05:09 GA: wow, really? 05:09 GA: is it cause lily is dating him, or is he like the chosen one or something? 05:11 TC: Ṭhere is noṭhing in his exisṭence ṭhaṭ makes him useful ṭo ṭhe game. Ṭhere is noṭhing he can do ṭhaṭ someone else cannoṭ. All he is doing is ṭaking resources from his ṭeam. 05:12 TC: Ṭhis isn'ṭ even a weird ṭroll romance ṭhing, I promise you, Doir. 05:12 GA: aw, poor guy 05:12 TC: He ṭruly drew ṭhe shorṭ liquid ṭransporṭ ṭube. 05:13 GA: i thought i was pretty useless, but at least i can do some sweet stuff endgame. whats his classpect? 05:13 GA: was there like, overlap in his powers? 05:13 TC: He is a Seer of Doom. 05:13 GA: that... sounds kind of useful? 05:13 TC: If only. 05:14 GA: isnt it helpful to know when bad things will happen? 05:14 TC: Iṭ is. Buṭ surely you know whaṭ ṭhaṭ could do ṭo someone... 05:14 GA: i have seen enough deconstructions of such a plot, yes 05:15 GA: are you sure theres no redemption for him, though? 05:15 GA: what if he shapes up right now? 05:15 GA: maybe with some shenanigans rocks! 05:15 TC: Have you read his book? Would you be sure he is noṭ leading you direcṭly inṭo a doomed siṭuaṭion jusṭ ṭo prove a poinṭ? 05:15 GA: i havent, but that sounds kind of like something you or libby would do! 05:16 GA: to people like sorser, or me 05:16 GA: cause. like. again. pretty hardcore. 05:16 TC: Ṭhaṭ's absurd. Ṭhose aren'ṭ ṭhings done for fun. Ṭhey are lasṭ resorṭs. 05:16 GA: arent we already pretty doomed though? 05:17 TC: Some of ṭhe arṭifacṭs have been indicaṭing a high chance ṭhaṭ we may be. Which is why Sorser is being so closely moniṭored. 05:18 GA: whats the (math)% chance that we all end up like homura? 05:19 TC: Homura is ṭhe embodimenṭ of desire and selfishness. 05:19 TC: and fear. 05:19 GA: hahah, yeah, not to mention obsessiveness 05:19 GA: pretty determined, though 05:20 TC: So far, we're seeing Sorser cling ṭo Lily even ṭhough he was ṭold "no". We see him unable ṭo properly direcṭ his seeing powers. Ṭhough he's aṭ a low level. 05:20 TC: He really does need ṭo grow up. 05:20 GA: maybe you should just be blunt about it 05:20 TC: He assumes I'm making black advances. 05:20 TC: Noṭhing I say will help. 05:21 GA: i guess hes just stupid, then 05:21 GA: oh well 05:21 TC: Iṭ could be worse, I suppose. 05:21 TC: We'll see how ṭhings go. 05:21 GA: good luck, meouet. maybe thingsll turn out okay! 05:22 GA: or at least lukewarm. slightly bad? 05:22 TC: Please sṭay on ṭop of ṭhe siṭuaṭion wiṭh your daughṭer. 05:22 GA: heheh, phrasing 05:22 GA: yeah ill try my best 05:22 GA: shes a feisty kid tho 05:22 GA: reminds me of me when i was young, except maybe stupider 05:23 TC: You're a god-ṭier. 05:23 GA: i cheated! 05:23 TC: Shake ṭhe fear of Gods inṭo her. 05:23 GA: what, with like, my powers? 05:23 GA: or just yell really loud 05:23 TC: iṭs one way 05:23 TC: iṭ may noṭ work. 05:23 GA: ok but like, i found out her motivations and stuff and i feel really bad? 05:24 TC: Whaṭ do you mean. 05:24 GA: shes part balish, she knows shes gonna go insane and that shes an idiot, and she has like -50 hope for her future 05:24 GA: she's basically 'going out with a bang lmao' 05:25 TC: Oh please. 05:25 GA: yeah its stupid but its SAD 05:25 TC: And Sorser is parṭ me, buṭ you see him sṭill pursuing someone of ṭhe opposiṭe gender and having a preṭṭy saṭisfying relaṭionship. 05:25 TC: Ṭhey are noṭ us. 05:25 TC: She is noṭ her blood. 05:26 TC: She is sṭupid ṭhough. 05:26 GA: dang thats a really good thing to say 05:26 TC: I swear, Ṭwinks are all abouṭ blood more ṭhan I ṭhoughṭ ṭhe hemocasṭe sysṭem ever was. 05:26 TC: Even ṭhe ones noṭ raised in ṭhaṭ culṭure. 05:26 TC: Iṭs absurd. 05:26 GA: maybe its 05:26 GA: *shades* 05:26 GA: in their blood 05:26 GA: :D 05:27 TC: I suppose iṭ may be a geneṭic ṭraiṭ. 05:27 GA: i dunno though. balish's insane clown thing was totally genetic. 05:27 TC: Sṭill. 05:27 GA: she even did the repeating herself but louder part 05:28 TC: Well, by ṭhaṭ logic, Maenam's child is bound ṭo go insane someṭime shorṭly as well. 05:28 GA: oh yeah she already kind of did 05:28 GA: pulled a knife on lily while she was sleepin 05:28 TC: Whaṭ? 05:28 GA: yeah milokos a bit off her rocker 05:28 GA: what a champ 05:29 TC: I ṭhoughṭ ṭhe Ṭyri-. Ah. 05:29 TC: I did forgeṭ ṭhaṭ one. 05:29 GA: most people tend to do that, it seems 05:29 GA: thats why she was mad 05:29 TC: Miloko has no binding ṭo Balish ṭhough. 05:29 GA: oh i thought you meant maenam is insane 05:29 TC: Noṭ ṭhaṭ I'm aware. 05:30 TC: Ṭhough a liṭṭle sad if I recall. 05:30 GA: which, i mean, i wouldnt put it past her to lose it someday and just go apeshit on all of us 05:30 GA: she hates me now 05:30 GA: i swear, you insult someones fashion sense like ONE time... 05:31 TC: Ṭrolls have killed for less. 05:31 GA: hard. core. 05:31 GA: she kissed me instead of killing me tho 05:31 TC: Oh. I don'ṭ wanṭ ṭo hear ṭhis. 05:32 TC: Iṭ was nice ṭalking ṭo you Doir. 05:32 GA: heheh thats okay, it is pretty gross 05:32 GA: you too! see ya later alligator! -- taciturnContagion TC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 17:33 --